Fan fic: The Adventures of Goji Chapter XVI: A mysterious figure in the haunted woods
The Haunted woods got it's name for the fact that it was supposebly the place where the restless spirits of the dead, humans and monsters alike, wander for the rest of their existance until they are able to rest in peace. And Goji knew that his mother died in this very location, but he was not superstitious. Still, the area had an eerie atmosphere to it. Goji always felt like someone or something was watching him. But Miki's presence always gave him comfort, so he had something to help him keep his courage. Furo and his Wroggi pack, however, knew the place too well. In fact, Furo himself has always tried to keep his pack from being near this place, and with good reason, as it was often told by his wroggi pack that a mysterious demonic creature prowls the woods. It was supposably similar to a human in shape, but with skin as black as night, it's eyes red as blood, it's smile seemed to reach across it's cheeks, it had no nose, just pits. It's arrms resembled an Arzuros', with very long, sharp claws, which it used to maul victims to death. It was an imposing figure, about eight feet in height. It supposebly wears nothing but a hooded cloak, as white as death. It supposebly stalked it's victims until they submitted to insanity from the fear of the creature, in fact, the bodies found that alledgely were victims of the creature always had a look of terror on their face. Whenever it was close, the air seems to turn cold, water freezes, plants that are within the radius of the creature's footsteps wilt and die. Furo's species called it "Woggigonga", which in the Wroggi tongue, meant "Terror Stalker". Goji has heard of a creature of the exact description when he was 12, researching mythology of Revalius for a school paper, but the humans called it "Terroratsu". But he did not believe in such superstitions. After all, it was just a scary ghost story made to make children behave, right? But as the group was to find out, the thing about legends, is that they are sometimes very much true..... The fog was getting thick, so thick that a deviljho could probally take a chomp out of it. Goji was having a hard time keeping track of Miki, Furo, and the wroggi pack. Eventually, he lost track of everyone entirely, and now he was terrified. "MIKI! FURO!" Goji yelled. But to no avail. No one answered. But something did hear him, as he found out when a sound of breaking twigs came from behind him. He turned, but no one was there. Then a raspy, yet somehow creepy voice spoke in his ear. Goji.... Goji.... are you lost? Goji was now getting a bit creeped. He turned to find a Humanoid that matched the exact description of the Terroratsu. In fact, It WAS the Terroratsu! The creature gave a smile, a sickening smile that spread across it's face. Goji was afraid, but he kept himself strong. It is what his mother would want him to do. He will not be scared of Death incarnate. Admit it Goji! You know your scared! I know your fears! Every single one! I know, however, that it's not death you fear! It is something else..... or rather.... someone you love! Goji did not try to deny it. He was indeed afraid for Miki. But he refused to submit. He got Faded Memories ready for battle. Terroratsu made a rather scary laugh. You think a Dual blade set will kill me? I AM DEATH INCARNATE! '' '' ''Goji smirked. "That you may be, but like all things here, you can die, even if you are a monster!" The Terroratsu hissed. ''You will suffer more than any other creature I faced, hunter. Let me promise you that! Then all the sudden, Tentacles of shadowy energy began to erupt from the Terroratsu's back, and started to lift him of the ground, acting like extra legs. His arms began to lengthen, his claws geting sharper. Goji was not afraid anymore, in fact, he seemed to feel no fear, knowing that his mother would not want him to die an early death without a fight. Goji rushed, and slashed at the tentacles, slicing them. Each slice crippled the Terroratsu, but he began to grow more tentacles in each one's place. Then something rather.... disturbing happened. Goji watched as a rathalos head like shape began to form on one of the tentacles, and started to fire fireballs at Goji. Goji narrowly doged each one, but he knew he could not keep this up. He will tire long before the creature does. Then an idea hit him. He took out one of the Flash Bombs that he bought before, and threw them into the ground. The resulting flash was blinding. The Terroratsu Screeched in pain, SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! THE LIGHT! IT BURNS! '' This proved what Goji read about the Terroratsu in his childhood years. The only weakness the beast has is light! This temporary victory was short lived, as Goji heard Miki call his name. "Goji! Where were you? WHAT IN THE NAME OF REVALIUS IS THAT?! Goji turned. "Stay back! I got this!" Goji took every flash bomb he had, and threw them in front of the Terroratsu. ''SCREEEEE! THE LIGHT! IT HURTS! WAIT.... WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME? IM MELTING! MELTING! Indeed he was. Literally! The only thing that was left of the Terroratsu was a puddle of oozing black and white liquid, which started to evaporate instantly, then finnaly, the creature was no more. Furo saw the whole thing. He was watching with his pack from a safe distance. I am amazed yet again Goji, first the Three Deviljho, and now that creature! Your mother would be proud of you. Miki spoke up. "Just what was that thing anyway?" Goji could only speak his mind. "A Terrible thing, thats all I can say. We should keep moving, The fog seems to be going away now." And so the Group went on towards Scorched Volcano, to find Hurricurse. But along the way, a remobra was watching as the events unfurled, and headed towards the same location. Up next The Adventures of Goji Chapter XVII: A family reunion. Category:Project Xenos Category:Fan Fiction